<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Skirt Returned by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619237">Red Skirt Returned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-part Curious Archer one shot. </p><p>Also Happy Birthday Rose. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” Robin asks shifting the strap of the backpack she’d bought with her into a more secure position against her shoulder.</p><p>“We’ve checked everywhere else.” Alice reminded slowing to a stop to cautiously peek around a corner at the sounds of police issue shoes coming down the hall toward them. They had clearance to be down here Rogers had gotten it the day before so really there was no need to be stealthy.</p><p>“Isn’t being jumpy in police stations my job? I mean I am considered an outlaw in my own right you know.” Robin chuckles leaning over enough to rest her chin against Alice’s shoulder, but not even that can stop her from pressing back against the wall until Alice signaled a time to move.</p><p>“Old habits.” Alice shrugs “both of ours.” She adds tapping her temple as if to remind of the other persona now much more dormant inside her mind. As if Robin could forget what with Margot’s cursed memories still pushing themselves to the surface at any given moment.</p><p>“Good thing we’re here then.” Robin smiles sliding easily into this duel acknowledgment as her hand slides into Alice’s when the sound of shuffling feet draws closer.</p><p>They tumble into the closest storage closet they can find before whoever is working the afternoon shift in the evidence cage can round the final corner heading presumably toward the small break room a full hallway over from the one, they were in now.</p><p>Again, they both remember that they don’t have to hide during this self-given task they’d come for, yet neither cared whilst Robin’s backpack and Tilly’s oversized army green jacket were lost to the floor when both realized the more intimate possibilities the small space offered them when the door softly clicked closed plunging the space into near-total darkness.</p><p>Only a small yet high set window overhead gave just enough light for this new task to be manageable. Rather reminiscent of the window over Alice's bed in the forest cottage back in the Enchanted Forest as shoes and boots were hastily kicked off as the outlaw’s daughter back the pirate’s little girl against the closest empty-looking collection of sturdy-looking shelves.</p><p>“You deserve better than a trist in a police station closet.” Robin argues her body already bending to the unspoken command in Alice’s ocean-colored eyes. The blue fighting a losing battle with the rapidly expanding black of her dilating pupils the longer the reunited couple hold eye contact.</p><p>A quiet bid of consent that Alice is more than willing to agree to with a blunt “We can deal with the niceties later, love.” To the kneeling woman in front of her than a much softer. “<em>Please</em>, Nobin. I need you.”</p><p>They had been fighting this shared need to touch and be touched for days once the newest curse had been broken but with everything going on, they hadn’t found proper time to indulge in a proper reunion.</p><p>No curses, no persistent family (blood or otherwise) members needing their help with one thing or another.</p><p>Just them. Alone.</p><p>“This would be easier if you had your own clothes back.” Robin sighs rolling up onto her knees as she slowly unfastens the barriers of Tilly’s jeans from around Alice’s hips. Her fingers itching to relearn, and more importantly to reclaim every inch of her true love’s body for her own. Her mouth dry, tastebuds begging for that first taste of pure heaven waiting on Alice’s sweat-salted skin and the hot pool of blissful heat between her legs just waiting to sate the hunger clawing low in Robin’s desire clenched stomach.</p><p>“That’s why we’re here Nobin.” Alice mews her hands scratching at Robin’s clothed shoulders at the first warm press of lips against the flushed strip of her stomach when her shirt rolled up while her pants were tugged down. “Tilly’s clothes are comfortable I’ll agree to that, but they aren’t <em>mine.” </em></p><p>Robin’s smile turns rather smug at the hitch in her breathing as the archer’s teeth graze the short trip from Alice’s belly button down toward the still separating barrier of Tilly’s underwear as Alice obediently finishes shimmying out of her pants. Leaving only her green-colored underwear to cover the flushed skin of her lower regains from Robin’s appreciating gaze. “You have been rocking these jeans babe but, I have to say I do miss those long skirts of yours, Tower Girl.” The dazed archer agrees her tone now low and rough around the edges as she nuzzles her forehead against Alice’s navel while her girlfriend’s fingers slide even deeper into her hair in anticipation of what was to follow.</p><p>“Humm the red one did seem to be your favorite.” Alice remembers as she tugs her equally lusty-eyed archer back to her feet. She really was going to need to concentrate if she wanted to get Robin as naked as she was before the fun started.</p><p>If she caught the moaned hitch of Robin’s breathing Alice didn’t comment as she holds her arms up allowing a grateful Robin, the pleasure of stripping off her shirt adding it to the small collection at their feet. “How could I not when it was the one you were wearing when we met?”</p><p>“Also, when we had our first adventure with the troll, our first kiss, humm the first time you stayed the night when we didn’t just <em>sleep</em> in the same bed.” Alice lists off each one a few more buttons tugged open on the front of Robin’s plaid shirt slowly but conveniently exposing the toned muscles of the archer turned bartender’s abdomen to the realm jumper’s greedy gaze.</p><p>Robin’s tongue flicks out to wet her dry lips at that particular memory piecing itself back together behind her eyes. “Humm now you point it out it kind of seems like you’ve been deliberately conditioning me and my feminine libido with that damned skirt of yours, Jones.”</p><p>“Only the<em> red</em> one, Mills.” Alice says her tone boarding on arrogant as she finishes pushing the offending plaid from Robin’s shoulder leaving the archer’s top half-clad in only a light blue colored bra. “so obviously that means it’s incredibly special to me and I’d like to get it back as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Seriously clothes shouldn’t be allowed to hold <em>that </em>much power.” Robin complained while one of Alice’s hands dropped to scratch just hard enough along the inside of Robin’s jean-clad inner thigh to have the archer’s legs trembling to hold her up. “Only the tease wearing said skirt should.” The breathless archer amended sliding her arms around Alice’s shoulders so for the briefest moment they stood simi naked chest against simi naked chest with only Robin still wearing both her pants as well as her underwear with Alice stripped down to only her underclothes.</p><p>“Wonder what would have happened if Tilly had found and or worn it then.” Alice mused still tracing the pads of her fingers along the dampening outer material of the front of her lover’s jeans.</p><p>Robin’s breathing came out in a low moaned hiss at the idea of any version of Alice back in that blood-colored skirt. “I’d have kicked Margot out of the driver’s seat a heck of a lot sooner that’s for sure.”</p><p>One of Alice’s legs hooks the back of Robin’s weakening knees making her buckle enough for the pirate’s daughter to roll them taking control while Robin willingly lets her.</p><p>Neither woman caring much anymore for the world outside the closet door as they gaze into the other’s lust darkened eyes in the soft glow of the afternoon light filtering in the high window over their heads.</p><p>“Guess you won’t be needing these then huh?” Alice wonders plucking Margot’s glasses from Robin’s nose leaving them discarded on a shelf behind her archer’s head.</p><p>“Humm, now your blurry.” Robin pouts hating herself for having to admit the apparent holdover from her cursed self. “but who needs sight anyway when I have touch to guide me?”</p><p>Alice’s head dips her teeth bit down along the hollow of Robin’s throat to at least attempt to muffle a wanton moan when she registered the new placement of the hand Robin wasn’t using to hold her steady.</p><p>How the heck had she lasted two whole years without <em>This without Her</em>?</p><p>“Alice?”</p><p>The woman in question lets out a pleased sigh in response. Her name. Robin was saying her name.</p><p>“Come on Tower Girl, talk to me.” A nervous edge this time mixed with the husky undertone signaling Robin’s obvious arousal at their current state. “Is this alright? Do you need me to stop?”</p><p>Her Nobin. Always so considerate whilst Alice’s hand reached between then to hold Robin’s wrist keeping her lover’s hand exactly where the pirate’s daughter craved still cupping her slick sex under the ruined material of Tilly’s underwear. “I’m more than alright, love. I’ve just missed you is all.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Robin coos the arm she’d slung around Alice’s back tightening drawing her closer while her lips graze the shell of Alice’s ear “but I’m gonna need a little more than that.” She reminds as Robin’s face nuzzled affectionately at the side of her head.</p><p>This time Alice leans back just enough to meet Robin’s concerned gaze uttering the consent her love was looking for before she gave in and finished herself off instead. “Make me cum, Nobin, Please.”</p><p>“With pleasure, Tower Girl.”</p><p>Later both would blush at just how it was as easy it was for them to find a satisfying rhythm despite the long separation they’d had since they’d last been together so intimately.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Robin.” Her name is just a whisper when the last of Alice’s pleasured convulsions subsided with Robin switching from her mouth to her hands in working her lover down from her lusty high.</p><p>“Alice.” Robin echoed in that same affectionate purr as she crawls back up Alice’s now reclined form to nuzzle her face between the valley of her lover’s breast making sure to leave each nip equally re-hardened against her tongue before kissing her way back up the salty sweat expanse of her lover’s throat savoring the mixed flavors of the woman she loved on her tongue on her way to her lips whilst Alice herself attempts to catch her breath.</p><p>“Your turn, my love.” Despite the easy rhythm, Alice was keenly aware that despite her best efforts when she’d been allowed to remember anything other than chanting out Robin’s name it had been her rather than her lover that had been driven mad in the delicious throws of their reunion.</p><p>With more will power than thought possible in her current state Robin shakes her head her lower lip now caught between her teeth biting down so hard to keep back the moans when Alice’s skilled fingers begin to roam over her flushed skin that the hunter was surprised, she hadn’t drawn blood yet. God help her, her jeans were so in need of a thought washing when they got out of here. Hopefully, she could at least find another pair of her hunter pants to change into before they ran into anyone else let alone someone they’d know. “We have a rescue mission to uphold.” Robin reminded more for herself than for Alice’s sake given Alice had already worked her pants down to her knees and was working on rolling down what was left of Margot’s arousal wrecked underwear.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>If anything, the blunt bark of Alice’s refusal triggered a fresher wave of arousal coating the inside of Robin’s thighs as the pirate’s daughter straddled her waist holding her down. “Please, Robin. I’ve already been denied twenty-eight months, three weeks, and five days thanks to that horrid curse <em>please</em> don’t make me wait any longer.”</p><p>“You know I hate it when you start counting.” Robin reminded a pained note in her tone her hands sinking into the wild and now much more trist messed locks of her lover’s hair.</p><p>“Then give me a reason to stop.” Alice pleads leaning into the touch.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Nothing.” Alice sighed after another hour of poking thought boxes looking for any piece of her ‘former wardrobe’ more than a little impressed with herself when Robin lets out a small squeak of surprise at her sudden reappearance “What about you?” She still couldn't believe she'd let Robin talk her out of returning the favor of what had started in the closet. She could see in her eyes just how much Robin wanted her. Why hadn't she allowed herself to give in?</p><p>The startled archer scrambles to push something as far into the depths of her backpack as she could. What it was Alice couldn’t see as she rounds the cabinet Robin had supposedly been searching. “I found a few things; I know you’ll want back.” Robin admits easily sidetracking her girlfriend from finding out just what it was her love was trying to keep from her by sliding a box of clothes toward her.</p><p>Alice lets out a happy squeal at the first shirt she sees.</p><p>“Hello.” Robin teased when Alice immediately tugs off her tee-shirt to pull on the blue and white ‘bar made’ style top she’d favored before the last curse.</p><p>Alice’s smile was nothing but pure joy as she smooths her hand down the front of her top. “Now I feel a little more like myself.” She determines handing over her unneeded shirt for Robin to pack away. “Just wish I knew where that skirt ended up.” She pouts digging a little deeper in the box uncovering more of both her own and Robin’s pre-curse clothes except the one she’d come to retrieve.</p><p>“It’ll turn up.” Robin promises redoubling her grip on the strap of her backpack as she climbs back to her feet her other hand outstretched in offering. “But how about we go get some hot chocolate then stop by Remy’s place for dinner?”</p><p>“I like that idea.” Alice agrees looping Robin’s arm around her shoulders as they walk back toward door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What a way to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Robin?”</p><p>Alice’s searching hand didn’t land on the warm body of her girlfriend only a folded piece of paper.</p><p>
  <em>‘Couldn’t sleep. Gonna take a page from Red’s book and go for a run. Be back soon. Love you, R’</em>
</p><p>With a sleepy yawned Alice tosses the note on her side table pulling Robin’s pillow into her arms for a temporary replacement for the woman herself as she tries to go back to sleep, but the sound that had pulled her from her dreams wouldn’t let up no matter how hard she pulled the covers over her head to quiet it.</p><p>Giving up Alice gets up following the muffled music to the backpack Robin had been carrying during their trip to the precinct. With a guilty sigh she unzips it digging just enough to find the still ringing phone.</p><p>Alice lets out a slow breath when she noticed the number. “So much for calling your mother I guess.” She sighed before accepting the call with a greeting “Hello Zelena.”</p><p>The pair catch up in the following minutes with Alice pacing the hallway between the bed and living room of her and Robin’s new apartment mostly wishing she’d put on more than just one of Robin’s longer sweatshirts to sleep in as she filled in the gaps between Zelena’s departure and now.</p><p>The sound of the apartment door opening startles her enough that she drops the backpack she’d forgotten she was still holding after she’d fished out the cell phone. The thing landing with a louder than expected <em>thump </em>on the hardwood.</p><p>What did she have in there?</p><p>“Sorry baby it’s just---” Robin starts off closing the door quieter behind her only to taper off her eyes widening in panic when she like Alice notices the silky splash of red that had fallen from the now overturned bag laying on the floor.</p><p>“Zelena I’ll have to call you back.” Alice determines her eyes narrowing as she looks from her no longer missing skirt to Robin’s guilty expression as she hangs up the call.</p><p>Wordlessly Alice bends picking up the clothing with ginger hands tossing the phone back in the direction of the overturned pack left laying on the ground. Robin shifts from foot to foot her nerves almost palpable the longer the silence starched on.</p><p>“Please say something.” Robin whispers after a few more silent seconds tick by.</p><p>Alice meets her gaze one eyebrow raised in quiet question before she scoffs and shakes her head going back to shaking out her favored shirk checking for any damage since last, she’d handled it.</p><p>“Okay I get it I’m a horrible girlfriend. I shouldn’t have hidden this from you for this long---”</p><p>Again, Alice’s quiet gaze finds Robins own. The cornered archer visible gulps but Alice can’t decide if her lover’s nerves were because of the hard edge in her gaze or the fact that without breaking eye contact she’d slipped the skirt back over her hips.</p><p>“Go clean up.” Alice instructs enjoying the way Robin’s tongue flicks out to wet her dry lips when Alice bends to retrieve the fallen backpack making the ruffles of her skirt dance like blood-colored ripples. “then meet me back in the bedroom.”</p><p>Robin holds in a whimper when Alice turns on her heels again making her skirt swish hypnotically. “You and that skirt are going to kill me.” She confesses.</p><p>Alice meets her gaze over her shoulder “I’ve been told a bit of clothing shouldn’t hold that kind of power---but yeah we so are.” The pirate’s daughter agrees twisting around so the skirt flared out around her ankles.</p><p>Robin gulps again already feeling the warm ache pooling low in her stomach at the sight. “What a way to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>